Connectors and plugs are used to establish a releasable electrical connection. For this purpose, the connector may have a plurality of contact chambers, each contact chamber being designed to establish an electrical connection to one plug contact of a plug. When the plug is connected to the connector, multiple plug contacts of the plug are inserted into respectively associated contact chambers of the connector and establish together with the latter a mechanical and electrically conductive connection.
German Application No. DE 10 2010 063 486 describes such an exemplary electrical connector as well as its fundamental functionality.